


In The Face Of Death

by bones96



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Congratulations Judgment fandom, Description of a Corpse, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Trauma (referenced), Humiliation, I'm gifting you the most fucked up thing I've ever written, M/M, Mild Gore, Oral Sex, Sex near a dead body, They're both men this time, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bones96/pseuds/bones96
Summary: "Don't be uptight, Yoji. It's a love hotel."
Relationships: Kuroiwa Mitsuru/Shono Yoji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	In The Face Of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, I watched another playthrough of this game and you know that means I'm coming back. Thank you so much for all the nice comments on my last Judgment fic! I would be lying if I said that wasn't also a motivating factor for returning to this fandom lol.
> 
> Kuroiwa gets paired up with just about every other character he has some vague connection with, but Shono is getting left out? The man who dies side by side with him? Now that just doesn't seem fair.  
> Shono is adorable, you can fight me on that.

Kume was freshly dead, head and arm lolling off the side of the tiny love chair. The garishly decorated laboratory reeked of shit, and all through it echoed the arrhythmic patter of blood dripping from his eye socket. As usual, the eyes themselves were nowhere to be found. Not ten feet away, on the couch, the man responsible had fallen under the leering gaze of the Mole.

Shono was despondent after another AD-9 failure; it had been written all over his face when Kuroiwa found him. He’d looked almost as vulnerable as Kume. And vulnerable was just how Kuroiwa wanted him. Shono did nothing to resist when he kissed him, and he did nothing to reciprocate, either, keeping perfectly still as Kuroiwa gripped the hair at the nape of his neck and caught both of his lips in his, licked and sucked on and bit them. The only motion he made was lowering his jaw as Kuroiwa forced his lips to part, ramming his tongue down Shono’s throat repeatedly.

Kuroiwa growled from deep within his chest. As much as being in a room with a dead body got him going, he did prefer for his playthings to act alive. Fishing for a reaction, he reached down and groped Shono’s dick through his clothes.

Shono jolted and turned his head to the side so Kuroiwa was only biting at the corner of his mouth. “Now? Here?” he said, voice shaky.

“Now.”

“But… what about the body?”

Kuroiwa grabbed Shono by the chin and wrenched his head around so he could see his psychotic glare. Shono’s face crinkled up in terror, while his eyes, ever expressive, conveyed more than just fear; underneath the horror and disgust was a glint of warmth. It was that adoration that Kuroiwa had cultivated in him, the part of Shono that thought there was something special between them. Kuroiwa had access to top-shelf whores and was handsome enough in his forties that younger women flocked to him, and Shono still believed that he – a meek, middle-aged scientist with delusions of grandeur – was the only person he was fucking.

His narcissism was adorable.

“You’re going to enjoy this,” Kuroiwa demanded, before pulling him in for another greedy kiss. He steered the movement of Shono’s head by the chin, practically forcing him to kiss back this time. Based on the small sounds coming from Shono’s throat, it wasn’t entirely forced.

Kuroiwa eventually pulled away so he could first undo the bottom few buttons on Shono’s lab coat, then unzip his pants and pull out his flaccid dick. It baffled Kuroiwa that Shono wasn’t already hard as a rock from killing the yakuza. To him, there was no better aphrodisiac. But Shono was an oddity: a serial killer who took no pleasure in killing, a serial killer who could experience _guilt_. And that was exactly why this was going to be so much fun.

Shono kept eye contact as Kuroiwa got off the couch and sank to his knees – not with Kuroiwa, but with Kume’s empty sockets. His hands were trembling. “I’m not so sure we should be doing th- _oh!_ ”

Kuroiwa cut him off by taking the head of his dick into his mouth and sucking hard. A few more seconds of that and the wary doctor stopped his bitching. Kuroiwa laughed through his nose as he felt him harden in his mouth. At full mast, Shono’s dick was just barely big enough to create that stuffed, choking sensation that made giving head worth it. But it was still as utterly average as everything else about him. It wasn’t one of those pretty, inherently suckable cocks that stood proud, not like Kuroiwa’s. No, Shono’s dick was a lot like him: timid, head constantly angled towards the ground as it thought of all the filthy things it secretly wanted done to it. They were both lucky Kuroiwa even gave them the time of day.

Shono wasn’t usually quiet during sex, but his gasps and moans tonight seemed muffled, like they were trapped behind something. The rustle of Kuroiwa’s raincoat moving against itself was almost loud enough to conceal them. Kuroiwa glanced up to see that yes, Shono had slapped a hand across his own mouth. It wasn’t clear why. None of the Health Ministry goons who populated the dilapidated halls of Monsieur Lee were close enough to hear them, so who was he possibly –

Oh.

_Oh._

Oh, how cute. Kume was watching them, wasn’t he? Listening to his own murderer debase himself just minutes after killing him. Shono was too ashamed to let the stiff know he was getting off with the scent of death hanging around him, hmm?

Well, unfortunately for him, Shono _was_ getting off to it, and Kuroiwa could prove it. He grazed his teeth across his shaft and in response, he got a choked groan and a salty mouthful of precum. He spat it onto the glossy floor.

Shono swallowed, then hoarsely protested, “I’ll have to sanitize the lab.”

“Don’t be uptight, Yoji. It’s a love hotel.” Kuroiwa resumed his efforts, this time taking him all the way to the hilt. It wasn’t that difficult. With his nose pressed up against the fabric of Shono’s lab coat, he caught a strong whiff of sweat – unsurprising. It had probably been days since Shono last washed it.

But he could also smell blood. So acrid and sweet that Kuroiwa let out something akin to a moan of his own, leading Shono to reciprocate from behind his hand. That didn’t seem so strange, either – a murderer smelling like blood was to be expected. But then, out of the corner of his eye, Kuroiwa saw Shono’s free hand tuck something into the pocket of his coat, and it dawned on him.

_The eyes._

Shono had Kume’s eyes on him right now, while he was getting his dick sucked. Shono probably didn’t think so, but to Kuroiwa, that was _hot_.

That made his sucking much more enthusiastic, and it wasn’t long before Shono came, both of his hands shooting towards the top of Kuroiwa’s head, allowing Kuroiwa to clearly hear him panting through his climax. Kuroiwa spat again, the gooey mix of phlegm and cum making a perfect bullseye in the center of a blown-up ace of clubs. He barely gave Shono a moment to recover before he stood and leaned down to kiss him, enveloping the smaller man in darkness. He probed his mouth with his tongue, and he pulled away laughing when he tasted what he had hoped to taste.

Vomit. Coughed up and forced back down again, sometime mid-blowjob. So this was Shono’s limit: fucking near one of his victims. If that was the case, this wouldn’t be the last time. Kuroiwa grabbed Shono by the chin for another bitter taste, then shoved him away and left the couch without another word.

His own cock was achingly hard. If only he didn’t have a job to do, he would demand compensation, shove Shono to his knees and fuck his puke-stained mouth. Their next tryst would only be about Kuroiwa’s pleasure, that was decided. But living vicariously through Shono – and feeding off of his guilt – had been fun for the time being. There would be no shame in jacking off later to the memory of his ally’s humiliation.

Kuroiwa unshackled the stinking corpse from the love chair and hoisted it up under its arms. “Hope you enjoyed the show, Kume,” he said, loud enough for Shono to hear, then laughed grimly as he dragged the body away. That just left the doctor with his head in his hands, too distraught to even tuck his own dick back into his pants. 


End file.
